True Love Down Under
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Ian feels very left out since all his friends are now happily married and he's alone until he meets Charlie, she's runnning from vampires, what do they want with her? can Charlie really see under his mask to who he really is and is Ian ready for that? Is he ready for True Love?
1. Chapter 1

**I've always loved Ian he is just an awesome guy and I hope Frost gets him some awesome girl to go with but I'm impatient so I'm making this story for him :)**

Ian stepped out of his house where his old friends Crispin, Mencheres and Spade where with their wives chatting, Ian feeling sick of being the seventh wheel and had to get out, Crispin or Bones as many knew him as was married to Cat a badass born half vampire, now full vampire only different, Spade was married to a shapeshifter and Cat's best friend Denise and Mencheres was married to a newly made vampire Kira.

Over in Transylvania Vlad (known commonly as Dracula) had married a woman called Leila who's touch was electric, literally, only vampires can survive if touched though it doesn't tickle and Vlad just so happens to be fire proof so she can't hurt him, the three most incredible women in the world and a human that could get through to a four thousand year old vampire and his friends had them, leaving Ian the sodding ninth wheel.

Grumpy, Ian heads into town not bothering to tell Crispin or Charles (Spade's real name) they'd figure it out themselves. Ian sped to the nearest bar in his silver Lamborghini leaving it outside; the bartender knew him and poured his drink before he sat down.

"Looks like a ghost town in here tonight mate" Ian observes the burly bartender looked around and nodded.

"Yeah well its Wednesday night, middle of the work'en week, people turn in early…some people anyway" he adds knowing Ian could be here from sunset to dawn some nights. The bartender knew he was rich, from the money he spent and the cars he drove but not his clothes, he looked like any other person or goth with tattoo's and piercings and chestnut hair and clear turquoise eyes that stood out the most one look and you were captivated but his pale skin was unnerving to some and the way his eyes sometimes people could swear turned green.

Someone else came in, Ian didn't look up from his drink they walked past him and her scent filled his nose, it was delicious, tantalizing, dangerous. Ian looked up just to see a girl with long red hair disappear into the women's toilets; he'd only seen her back.

He drained the rest of his drink and kept his eye on the toilet's making sure it wasn't obvious someone else came in, again they blew right past to the toilet's, only Ian saw he didn't go into the men's he snuck into the women's toilet.

Ian heard the sound of a struggle and not the kinky kind, Ian stood up opened the door to the toilet saw the scene before him and picked up the man that had the girl pinned on the ground and threw him headlong into the mirror.

The girl scrambled up, she was young, most likely eighteen, small as in young but not petite.

"Thank you" she said her brown eyes meeting his, Ian shrugged with one of his smiles.

"No problem luv, figured something was wrong with a guy going into the girls loo and unless he's transgender-al" the girl chocks a laugh.

"I figured something was up" Ian finished, the girl smiled nodding, Ian liked her smile it was honest open and true.

"Yeah thanks, I got to go" she says, she grabbed her bag and tried to walk out.

"Hey wait" Ian said gently grabbing her arm and nodding to the unconscious man trying not to look shocked she wasn't sticking around to properly thank her saviour.

"Don't you want to call the police luv?" she looks from the man to him.

"I think you took care of it" she says removing her arm and walking out, curious, Ian follows they are almost at the exit door when the toilet door bangs open, they both turn, Ian between her and the man but Ian sees now he isn't a man at all.

"Human get out of the way of my prize, my boss wants her" he says almost calmly Ian lets his defences down so the vampire could sense he was older and a lot more powerful.

"S#*t" he swore, the girl didn't stick around she spun around and ran, the other vampire tried to follow, Ian stopped him with one hand to his chest he picked him up again and threw him over the shocked bartender into a lot of liquor and glass and using his speed caught up to the girl.

He grabbed her shoulder to stop her, she grabbed his arm having not seen him and actually flipped him over her shoulder, it was such a surprise Ian was laughing when he landed, she saw who it was and her face fell kneeling down to him.

"Oh I am so sorry I thought you were him" she apologised.

"It's fine luv" he says standing she looks behind her.

"Where is he?" she asks.

"Full of glass by now" Ian says she looks to him confused.

"Look I'm sorry I got you into this, just go home and stay safe, I have to go" she says and starts walking, Ian follows her.

"Why is a vampire following you?" he asks walking a few steps behind her she looks over her shoulder.

"How did you know he was a vampire?"

"A little obvious poppet" he says with a shrug she turns a corner he still follows her.

"You didn't answer my question luv" he says.

"It's complicated" she says looking around as if expecting an ambush whoever she was, she was in trouble it's a good thing trouble was what Ian did best, with a smile he keeps pace with her.

**How do you like it? Review! Next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter up better get introductions out of the way :) I don't own anything.**

Ian followed the girl who turned another corner when a hand shot out and wrapped around her throat, said hand was broken in the next second by Ian, it was another vampire, Ian grabbed her hand and ran at human pace with her back to the bar, the vamp was gone but Ian's car was here, he pushed her to the door and went to the driver's side.

"Get in luv" he told her, she did and he sped off without his seat belt on, she was breathing hard looking behind her.

"I'm Ian by the way Poppet" he says she looks to him taking in his rather interesting appearance.

"Hey I'm Charlie" she says with a small smile, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear, her lovely long dark red hair was in a ponytail, she had a side fringe out of her eyes and trailing down to the left side of her face, Ian focused back on what she said.

"Charlie?" he asks wondering if he heard right.

"Yeah, my name is actually Charlotte but everyone calls me Charlie and it's better than Charlotte" she explains

"Ah okay then" he says with a smile.

"How did you break that guy's arm so fast?" she asks he looks at her giving her a look.

"Oh my god you're a vampire! You work for him and tricked me to get into this car! Oh my god let me out!" she yelled instantly in defence mode.

"Hey chill, first off I don't work for anyone but myself luv, second yeah I'm a vampire and three stop freaking out poppet" she glares at him he smiles.

"You're a tough lass, huh" he observes.

"When you have vampires after you, you have to be English" she says referring to his accent, Ian has to agree with that.

"How are you involved with this?" she asks.

"Blimey I'm not involved with anything luv, I was enjoying a drink when you came in" he says honestly. She doesn't say anything for a while looking at the road no doubt thinking of everything she could do.

"Where are we going?" she asks Ian hears the slight accent in her own voice, it was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"My place luv, I have a few friends there, no strange vamps will dare come close" he promises.

"Why are you helping me?" she asks he shrugs carelessly.

"I'm curious"

"About?" she presses.

"Why a vampire is sending vampires to capture an eighteen year old, lass"

"Nineteen" she corrects.

"And it's none of your business" she adds, Ian smiles over to her looking at her instead of the road but still driving perfectly.

"I'm making it my business Sunshine"

"Look it'll be safer for all of us if you just let me go" she tries to reason.

"I'm over two hundred years and twenty years old I'm plenty safe luv" Ian glorifies.

"You have no idea what you're getting into" she warns he looks over to her again.

"I bloody rarely do" he pulls up out the front of his house, she gets out of the car but getting her into the house was going to be more difficult.

"Come on Charlie you can't stay out here all night and it's a long walk back to town luv" Ian starts up the stairs of his estate and she reluctantly follows.

"Hey Ian mate, did I hear you say Charlie? What bloke have you bought home with you?" Bones asks coming out of the family room, Ian snorts stepping back to show Charlie, Bones stops as she comes in, Ian closes the door.

"Bones, Charlie, Charlie, Bones" Ian introduces.

"Bones?" she asks.

"Charlie?" he asks back, she smiles holding out her hand.

"Charlotte" Bones takes her hand with a smile.

"Crispin" he admits kissing her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cat" Cat says coming out of the family room followed by the others.

"Seriously?" Charlie asks Cat laughs.

"Well no, my name is Cathrine, Cat's just so much easier" she admits shaking Charlies hand.

"Lets introduce the others, this is Denise" Cat says.

"Hey" Charlie said taking the next woman's hand and shaking it she smiled.

"Hey this is my husband Spade" Denise says.

"Spade?" Charlie echoes he nods also kissing her hand.

"Charles" he corrects.

"And here are Mencheres and Kira" Ian introduces Kira shakes her hand and Mencheres kisses her hand.

"You guys love your double names huh" Charlie notices.

"Kettle, black" Cat says point to herself then Charlie who laughs, Ian takes this as his queue to interrupt.

"So who is Him poppet?" he asks she looks at him her laughter fading.

"Him who?" she asks neutrally.

"The vampire you accused me of working for who is he?" Charlie keeps her mouth shut not answering.

"I brought you here where my friends are, putting all of us at risk, so who is he luv?" he asks.

"I asked you not to bring me here, I'll go" Ian blocks her path; she folds her arms they both stare into each other's eyes to see who will bend first.

"I will make you talk luv" Ian says she snorts in amusement Ian shakes his head.

"I have a dungeon" he tells her she laughs he doesn't and she sobers up.

"You're joking, no one has dungeons it's the twenty first century for god sakes and I'm not your luv" she denies the vampires behind her look at each other suddenly feeling very old, Ian doesn't react.

"Do I have to prove it to you or will you tell me who he is _luv_?" Charlie keeps her arms folded stubbornly, with a shrug Ian picks her up onto his shoulder and walks like a handy man whistling to his dungeon, while she kicks and claws at him, yelling at him to put her down.

**I love Ian's personality, serious yet playful, they're both stubborn and know how to get what they want. Review Please! And the next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, time for more red head hearts to be played with! :)**

"Ian put me down!" Charlie screamed.

"Gladly poppet" he says placing her on her feet and shutting the cell door with a snap, Charlie comes up to the bars hold them and looking at him.

"You're not serious" she says he smiles walking away.

"Ian you bastard, some hero!" she yells after him.

"I've never been known as a hero Sunshine" he says hurrying up the stairs out of the dungeon, the others where there trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Wow she looks like a real dangerous threat Ian, that couldn't possibly be contained in the guest room" Cat says sarcastically.

"I just want to know what she knows about this sod of a vampire after her" Ian says with a shrug.

"Why?" Mencheres asks.

"I'm bored" he answers with a shrug going past them for a drink, Bones stops Cat from saying anything no matter his words, Ian was doing this for a reason other than boredom he just wasn't sure what yet.

It was day when Ian came back down, Charlie sat at the back of her cell, she didn't stand when he came to her cell she just looked at him silently.

"I brought you food and some water luv" he says Charlie looks at it, it was plain white bread with a glass of water she looked back to him and he was smiling.

"Just letting you embrace the experience" Charlie doesn't respond she sits there waiting.

"Look I'll let you out, get you real food, new clothes, have a nice shower and a fluffy pillow bed, if…if you tell me who this vampire chasing you is" Ian offers Charlie doesn't respond only looks away from hi, down to the side of her prison Ian waits for two minutes before shrugging, leaving the food and the dungeon.

Ian returned three times that day but Charlie never says a word and didn't touch her food or water. Morning the next day, Denise, Cat and Kira ganged up on Ian.

"She hasn't had a scrap of food or a sip of water since she got here and who knows how long before that she actually ate" Denise says

"If she just told me what I wanted to know, I'd blooming get her what she wanted"

"She isn't going to Ian not like this, look at her!" Kira says they all look to the security monitor showing Charlie in the cell having barley moved.

"That is the posture of someone not going to be broken you won't get to her this way" Kira says.

"She must be protecting either herself or someone else to stay quiet, otherwise there would be no need" Cat says, Ian looks at each women knowing they were right.

"Blasted, fine then I'll get it out of her some other way" he says heading back down.

"Okay you're sprung, the ladies called an intervention luv" Ian says jogging down the stairs and unlocking her cell, Charlie stands and he lets her exit before closing it again.

"Good" Charlie says Ian looks to her.

"I was getting bored" she finishes turning back around and heading up the stairs, smirking Ian follows her, swearing she was a girl after his own heart.

After Charlie had a shower she changed clothes and sat at a dinner table with better food then bread and water Ian had tried to feed her, she hungrily started eating.

"Who are you protecting poppet?" Ian asks half way through, Charlie rolls her eyes looking up to him.

"Would you believe me if I said you?"

"No luv, you don't know me and I don't need protecting Sunshine, so who are you protecting?" he asks leaning over his plate.

"You" she said as if it was obvious Ian's eyes narrowed.

"If I told you anything you'd become a liability that needed to be silenced by them, you understand?" Ian nods taking a sip of his wine.

"Is that the only reason you didn't say anything?" he asks watching her face as she answers for any sign of deception.

"Yes and fear, you have no idea what they are capable of Ian, what they want"

"You couldn't have bleedin' explained this before you where enduring starvation?" Ian asks she smiles.

"I'm not subtle" she says with a shrug, Ian laughs and she joins him, they toast each other from across the table, turquoise on brown eyes locked Ian's just slightly turned emerald.

**Oh I just love Ian and Charlie goes so well with him, where he is impatient and direct, she is clever and cautious :) Review please you have no idea how much it helps writers and I'll get to work on the next chapter! :)**

**P.S. I'm meant to be studying for my exams tomorrow but I'm doing this cause it's more fun. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! What's going to happen? :)**

**Song for Ian to Charlie: What You've Done To Me - Samantha Jade**

Charlie got her own room to sleep in, so that's where she went after her dinner with Ian, she climbed into bed and tried to sleep, she was just drifting to when Ian came in, she knew because of his scent, a low scent of some kind of flower then warm bread fresh from the oven and new car kind of mixed with leather.

"What are you doing?" she asks tiredly.

"Seeing how you are luv" he says innocently.

"Liar" she mumbles.

"Okay then, to be blunt wanna shag?" Charlie giggles for a full two minutes before she can breathe enough to respond.

"Thank you but no Ian, good day"

"Why? You've been checking me out as much as I have you luv" he says Charlie smiles lying on her back to see him since he sat on her bed.

"Protecting me again poppet?" he summarises from her silence.

"Correct" Ian leans down so their faces are only a few inches apart.

"They'd never know luv" he assures her she smiled Ian almost kissed her for that but waited for her answer, she leaned closer to him as well looking over his face.

"They'd know, they always do, I don't care how much you trust the people in this place, everyone can be bought or broken" she says their voices low so only they could hear.

"I love a challenge" Ian says in her ear tickling her, she puts her lips to his ear.

"And that's why you should go back to your own room" she whispered then moved away again to the inches apart position, Ian almost said I don't care, let them try, she'd be worth it but something make him stop, the look in her eyes usually filled with happiness and laughter, kindness but not now, fear and concern swam there instead, concern for him and he wondered who was seducing whom here.

"I've slept with princesses and been hunted by kings are these blokes really worse?"

"Yes, there's always something worse than the worse you can imagine" she says sounding like she was repeating it from memory, Ian shakes his head knowing he wasn't getting lucky tonight so instead he sat on the other side of her bed looking down at her, at first she looked back wondering what he was doing but soon sleep claimed her and she fell asleep on his side.

Ian was not a naturally soft guy in anyone's eyes but this girl had managed to make him just that in a matter of days, he didn't move from his spot next to her all day he lay there wishing he could read her mind maybe getting Bones or Mencheres to anyway, yeah it was dishonest and whatever but hey he needed to know who's ass to bloody kill and as his friends kept pointing out to him he always lied anyway.

"What in the blazes are you doing you bloody woman?" he asked her the next day having found her in the kitchen with a whole lot of ingredients that couldn't possibly go together.

"Cooking" she said obviously Ian snorted in amusement, looking at the ingredients, tuna and garlic, vegetable stock and lemon juice, pasta with tomato sauce and cheese and milk all together.

Charlie actually ate what she made though it looked and smelt better when it was done he even tried some it was damn good too.

"You might be half crazy Charlie" he says she snorts in amusement

"Says the idiot that's going to get himself killed for being too stubborn" she says back brushing past him, he laughs out loud ouch this girl red hair phoenix was going to burn him he knew it so what was he going to do? Hold on with two hands of course.

**Whenever asked Jeaniene Frost has always said it would take a very strong woman to take Ian, I think Charlie is the One! Please Review and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who have reviewed hope I can keep you entertained :) just a warning I think there is going to be quite a few chapters or at least I hope so lots can happen with these two :)**

**Song Charlie: Titanium - David Guetta**

Nightmares were with Charlie the second she closed her eyes, she tried to run but found she was to slow, she jumped and ended up flying, then she fell, fell forever into the clutches of her worse nightmare.

A scream was in Charlie's throat when she shot up from her bed and almost screamed again when she saw there was someone in her room.

"Shh it's aright luv, it's me, Bones" Charlie sucked in oxygen trying not to shake as she shook the nightmare from her mind.

"Nightmares aren't pretty hey luv" Bones said.

"No" she agrees, she looks up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Heard your nightmare" he says.

"What?" she asks reaching for her light and turning it on to see Bones properly he smiled and touched his head.

"You can read my thoughts" she realised she'd only met one other that could do that and he was a pain as a bodyguard always knowing when she'd try to escape.

"Yep luv, me and Mencheres just as a heads up"

"Any other powers I should know about?" she asks he shrugs placing himself at the bottom of her bed when Ian ha sat the night before.

"I can appear to die when not really, fly I'm in line to one of the most powerful vampires in existence"

"Who?" she asks.

"Mencheres of course being four thousand years old he's got a lot of power"

"Jesus he looks…"

"Looks can be deceiving" Bones says.

"You're telling me" she sighs leaning back against the wall.

"Take my kitten for example any vampire's blood she drinks their gifts she can use"

"Cool"

"And sometimes her heart beats" he adds Charlie laugh in awe.

"Wow she is awesome" Bones nods.

"Who else can do cool stuff?" she asks.

"Denise but I won't tell you what you haven't been read into the secret and Spade wouldn't hesitate in killing you" Charlie holds out her hands.

"I don't need to know" she says Bones smiles looking at her.

"What?" she asks after a few minutes of him just staring at her.

"Just seeing if the past is repeating itself I hope it is Charlie if any could do it you could"

"Do what?" she asks Bones stands up smiling.

"That's up to others than me see you later" he says going out her door

"Bye" she says a little confused as he closed her door.

Charlie can't sleep after that and gets out of bed, she goes to her window looking out thinking about what she was going to do she couldn't stay here she'd been here to long already she'd gotten distracted with Ian…and the others she needed to go not taking anything, Charlie dresses in three quarter pants and a tee shirt and jumper she's at the door with practically nothing but the clothes on her back she takes two steps out the door when something grabbed her jumper and pulls her back with a firm yank slamming the door on the sunlight.

Charlie breaks free of the grip and turns to Ian standing arms crossed in front of the door

"What are you doing poppet?" he asks, Charlie thinks about full on lying to him but knew he was as good at lying as her maybe better so she skirted

"I didn't realise I was a prisoner"

"You're not exactly luv" he says

"Well then let me go as you said it's a long walk back to town and you could catch me well before I got there" he looks her over trying to read her, she sighs throwing her hands up.

"Honestly Ian if I was leaving don't you think I would oh I don't know get money? Food? A bottle of water I have nothing" she says spinning with her arms out showing she had nothing, convinced Ian steps to the side and Charlie walks past him and out the door.

The bad thing was she couldn't tell if she was being followed or not she makes it to the road and keeps walking her thumb out to hitchhike. The first person that passes stops for her it's a teenage boy about sixteen must have only recently got his licence.

"Hey can I have a lift?" she asks with a kind smile not flirty or scared she figured nice would be in use here he smiles warmly reminding her of a puppy, he had blonde hair and light moss green eyes

"No problem please get in" he says throwing something in the passenger seat over to the back his car was dark green an older model second hand by the look of it, still smiling she gets in and puts her seat belt on.

"Thank you…?"

"James" he says smiling as he starts driving.

"James I'm Charlie" she introduces.

"Nice to meet you, where can I take you?" he asks

"As far as you can" Charlie says

"No problem I just have to stop in town for fuel" he says with an apologetic look she smiles to calm him.

"Not a problem you're the driver after all" he nods smiling, he chatted on the whole way not boring prattle but funny conversation she was enjoying his company, they got to the service station and James got out to fill up I sat there waiting randomly looking out my side mirror a motorbike rider clad all in black had pulled in after us I looked back to James who had gone in to pay and came back but before he or she could blink he was slammed on the hood of the car by the black rider.

**I randomly made up James but I like him now :) get ready for the next chapter! Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to see this black rider and hopefully save James! Read on!**

**Song Ian: You're Poison - Alice Copper**

Charlie jumped out of the car as fast as she could the black rider had James by the throat on the hood of his car poor James was so afraid he could barely get it to his brain to fight back.

"Get off him!" Charlie yelled grabbing the torch from the car door and pegging it at the rider he moved in a blur knocking the torch out of the air and wrapping his hand around James' throat again but Charlie was ready to she grabbed James's out stretched hand and yanked with all her strength, the rider hadn't had the chance to get a god hold and James shot over the hood to her.

The rider was in front of her in a second, vampire she realised; despite that she took a swing at his helmeted face his gloved hand caught her spinning her into him like a puppeteer. A familiar scent filled her nose and Charlie grit her teeth slamming her foot down on the riders boots (not steel caped) his grip barely loosened she spun around bringing her knee up, even vampires really hurt there.

He let go she side stepped him and ripped off his helmet, chestnut hair reaching his collar came out. Charlie didn't focus on that he look to her and Charlie punched him as hard as she could in the jaw, Ian fell while she cursed holding her knuckles that felt broken.

"Are you okay?" James asked coming to her gently touching her hand.

"Shh it's okay I can help with this" he says when she cries out in pain, Ian stands Charlie throws him a death glare.

"I didn't make you hit me" he says holding his own jaw as it healed she had one hell of a hit perfectly performed dislocating it on impact where had she learned to fight like she did? He'd have said Bones or Cat but they had never met her before and Bones would never teach someone not to kick someone when their down.

"You know him?" James asks ripping his shirt at the bottom and carefully wrapping her hand even though Ian had almost killed him he was still focused on what he was doing Charlie had to like him more for that.

"Unfortunately" Charlie grits out through her lips trying to keep from screaming.

"I'll take care of this boy" Ian says with one hand pulling James away.

"Not a chance in hell" she says to him glaring until he slowly removes his hand from James's shoulder.

"Get on" he says nodding to his bike.

"No" she says still holding back the pain of her hand he sees the wince in her eyes, he pushes up his jacket sleave his eyes flashing emerald and bites his wrist.

"No…" she tries to say but he's behind her his wrist over her mouth before she can quite finish the blood touches her tongue and goes down her throat she rips his arm away when he lets her and she wipes her mouth with her arm of his blood.

Her hand instantly begins to feel better and in a few minutes it was fine she takes off the make-shift bandage James had been watching the whole thing with an open mouth he blinked trying to find words.

"Whoa" is all he can manage a good assessment of the situation.

"What happened to not leaving with nothing?" Ian asks Charlie shrugs.

"I wasn't going to steal from you Ian" she says her earlier anger disappearing.

"Those are my clothes technically since I bought them" rolling her eyes and biting her tongue to keep from saying something she takes off her jumper and throws it at him he smiles watching seeing how far she'd go but she doesn't take off anything else she gives him a knowing look.

"You wish Ian" she says Ian laughs and James gets his voice back.

"What's happening?" he asks Charlie looks to him.

"It's really complicated James I'm sorry if you got hurt, Ian is very sorry"

"No I'm not" he says.

"No he isn't" Charlie admits.

"But pretend he has a heart and does" she says James kind of nods looking between them.

"He's a vampire" he says.

"Yeah" Charlie says.

"They're real" he says more to himself shaking his head his blonde hair with him.

"Yep mate but you won't know that in a minute" Ian says his eyes turning emerald.

"No Ian wait" Charlie says breaking the connection she looks to James.

"James Ian can make you forget all about this but it's up to you do you want to forget?" she asks James looks between her Ian and his car then taking a deep breath up to the sky.

"No I…I want to remember" he says Charlie nods looking at Ian pointedly who holds up his hands taking a step back.

"I've got to go it was nice meeting you James"

"You too Charlie, here take this in case you need a ride sometime" he says handing her his phone number written on a piece of paper with James at the top. Charlie smiles to him she'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a friend, Charlie gets up on the motorbike behind Ian who gives her, her jumper, she puts it on, zips it up and takes the helmet he gives putting it on, she wraps her hands around Ian and he takes off down the street leaving James and his dark green car at the service station not one of them thought about the cameras recording it all.

**So yep it was Ian and I'm going to bring James back at some point he kind of grounds Charlie, reminding her of the real world not just the one with vampires. Review Please! Next chapter up soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So how's Ian going to react to Charlie's latest trick? Back to the dungeon or her room? And who sees the camera recordings? Read on to find out. :)**

**Song Ian and Charlie: Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran**

Ian slams the door to the house after coming in and starts taking off his jacket, he'd had to cover up to go out in the sun without frying that coupled with him finding her with a boy and she actually managing to hurt him, then telling him what to and not to do and he actually listening, he was taking refuge in anger, Charlie was half way up the stairs running, when Ian sped up the stairs blocking her, she held the railing while she judged his mood.

"You going to put me back in the dungeon?" she asks, he was thinking about it, she take a breath.

"I can't stay here forever Ian, what part of 'bad vampires are after me that will do _anything_ to get me' don't you understand?"

"I heard you luv but you lied to me" he said folding his arms.

"I did no such thing! I said 'Ian if I was leaving don't you think I would get money, food and water?' I just didn't" she says with a shrug stepping around him and continues up the stairs lest he put her back in the dungeons, he followed her right into her room, he slammed that door shut to a reminder to the others in the house, all that could hear him, to stay away.

"You tricked me" he said, ahh she realised this was about pride.

"Yeah I did that, what? Thought you were the only one who could manipulate someone?" she asks they had barely any space between them eyes locked, Ian's eyes were blazing emerald.

"You're impossible" he says shaking his head

"I'm impossible?!" she almost shrieks.

"You're the most insufferable, egotistical, sodding, manipulative, Old Man!" she yells someone in the house laughs, Charlie couldn't hear it but Ian could, he silently swore to get them back when he was done with her.

He had her trapped against a wall before she takes a breath after her rant.

"Could an old man do that?" he asks in a growl she doesn't answer, she stares back at him not an inch of fear in her, her eyes blazing as his were just not green. Before he even thinks he crushes his lips against hers gently biting her lip, she bites back harder before shoving him away from her, but it was too late, she'd kissed him and they both knew it.

"Get out" she says softly not meeting his eyes Ian looked at her, her lips where swallow from his kiss her clothes rumbled from his body pressing into hers being trapped against the wall.

"Please" she adds when he doesn't say anything looking up to him, his eyes were still emerald but they turned back to turquoise

"Fine" he says walking out, not closing the door after him, Charlie does that softly, shutting her eyes and leaning her head against the door, Jesus what was she doing?

Draco watched the dark green car pull in from the street and the blonde boy get out filling up the car, a motorbike pulled in behind him not an inch of skin was shown, the boy came out from the station having paid and the rider moved so fast it wasn't even a blur and the blonde by was slammed on the hood of his car by the throat the passenger door opened.

Hair he knew so well flew out, she threw something at him which he knocked out of the air while she pulled her friend out of the way, she and the rider fought and she hit him hard enough to break her hand the vampire's picture wasn't easy to see in the horrible picture of the camera only a silhouette his face is never seen by the camera.

In the end she gets on the bike with the mysterious vampire and in a few minutes the blonde boy leaves in the opposite direction. Draco paused and rewinds the picture then froze it again zooming in on Charlie's face.

He smiled it wasn't a nice smile it was one that promised someone was going to get hurt by the time this was done he looked over to the group behind him over his shoulder

"Go" is all he says it's all he needs to, they're all gone in a millisecond, Draco looks back at the screen and the girl with red hair.

**Review Please! Chapter 8 up next :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trouble's coming or is it already here? :)**

**Song Charlie to Ian: Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift - When Charlie finds him with a woman.**

Charlie doesn't leave her room until around two at night the she tells herself to grow up and go actually pushing herself out of her room into the hallway she goes down to the kitchen where everyone but Ian is there sitting silently right up until she takes the empty seat.

"Wow that bad huh" she says Cat laughs first.

"I have never seen Ian so stirred up and I've known him a long time" Bones says looking at her with the same knowing look he had the other night.

"Serves him right" Cat and Denise say at the same time, they were obviously not Ian fans.

"I fi ran how far do you think I'd make it till he caught me?"

"End of the driveway" Kira says.

"Not past the gates" Spade says.

"You wouldn't make it to the door Charlie, we can hear you're heartbeat its absence would be noticed" Mencheres says I took the old but young looking vampire at his word.

Wondering where Ian was Charlie gets up, they barely notice her still debating how far they could escape their spouses before they'd be caught, Charlie saw a door was partly opened and opened it further it lead to stairs going down, not being able to help herself she goes down to a room with humans! They were shewn over couches playing games none noticed her in their fun.

Charlie saw another door and went to it, Charlie heard sounds but she opened it anyway and gasped, Ian was on a large bed with a blonde woman with curly hair who's eyes where closed as Ian shirtless, drank blood from her neck, Ian let go hearing, smelling or sensing her she didn't know she saw the blood running from the side of his mouth to his jaw and the woman who hadn't even noticed the intrusion an expression of ecstasy on her face.

Feeling sick Charlie turned running back up the stairs out the door she shouldn't have come through and back to her room closing and locking the door, not that that would help if he wanted in he'd get in and sure enough someone tried to open the door ten seconds later, after two try's there was nothing, then the door was kicked in, Charlie dropped to the ground and the door flew over her just missing her flat on the ground smashing into the other wall.

"Are you trying to kill me now?!" she yelled at him.

"I'm a vampire Charlie" he says.

"Oh really? And here I thought you were the Easter bunny, I know idiot" she says looking at what was once her door which was now splinters

"Then why did you run luv?"

"Like I need to see the second half no thanks" she says he smiles one of his famous mischievous smiles.

"So you just like watching the biting part hey Sunshine" she rolled her eyes.

"You're so full of yourself" she says he's about to say something when his head snaps to her window going to it pulling back the curtain Charlie looks out but she doesn't say anything it's suddenly very quiet in the house Ian pulls away from the curtain picks up Charlie bridal style before she can react turns out the light and vamp speeds down stairs to the others all standing and alert no one saying anything, Charlie could read between the glances.

"Jesus Ian I told you this would happen" she whispers even that sounded loud in the silence.

"Charles, Crispin turn out the lights" Ian also says softer than Charlie she could only just hear him when she didn't breathe.

"What about the humans?" she whispered she didn't much care if the blonde woman got out but now wasn't the time to be bitter.

"Kira" Ian whispers she nods just as the house is thrown into darkness two minutes pass Charlie can't hear anything so when Kira turned up and said

"They're through the tunnel" Charlie's heart jumped into her throat.

"Sorry" Kira whispered Charlie nodded trying to calm down her heart not an easy task but those vampers where there for her and her heart was like a locater beacon leading them straight to her.

"If you all die for me Ian I'm going to bring you back and kill you again" Charlie whispers she can feel Ian smile if only for a second.

"You said that without an inch of a lie how?" Mencheres asked still whispering Charlie swallowed.

"Well you didn't think they were after me for my wit did you?" she asks softly she can feel their eyes on her even in the dark.

"Can you bring people back?" Denise asks

"No…yes…not exactly" she whispers softly.

"Which is it?" Cat asks

"I can't bring back the dead; I can give life to that which has none"

"That's not confusing or anything" Spade says.

"Yeah look I don't understand how it works but he wants me he never said exactly why and I never dared to ask"

"You didn't dare?" Ian asks with a scoff

"That should tell you how terrifying he is" she whispers. Ian wished she was lying but she wasn't her heart was the same rhythm as always, the front door was smashed open, emerald eyes blazed in the darkness then blurred with speed right at Charlie.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review Please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Charlie is about to face her living nightmare and Ian is about to realise what his is. :)**

**Song Charlie: Stronger - Kelly Clarkson**

Someone pushed Charlie back, she hit her back against the wall which hurt as she was temporarily frozen in pain but she didn't make any more sound than a gasp, feeling around she found the rail for the stairs and started climbing sounds of battle reached her but she couldn't see a thing.

"Charlie down!" someone called she didn't hesitate she dropped flat on the stairs which hurt she felt someone fly over her head and crash threw the bannister Charlie stood and kept going hitting the next floor and walked faster touching the wall to know when to turn someone grabbed her hissing she punched it in the stomach the only place she could reach it let got and someone hit it away from her.

Charlie made it to her room; her door was still off so she ran right in and to her window opening it swinging over the balcony climbing down a bit then let go landing on gravel she slipped onto her butt but she got up sore all over but she raced to the garage getting in the first car the keys in the glove box.

Charlie clicked in her seat belt put the key in and with a deep breath turned the key it roared to life she threw it in reverse and sashed out of the garage knocking on vampire down she turned and floored it down the lane way having to turn the lights on to see she was going seventy in a twenty zone but she kept going to the road and skidded on then floored it again reaching a hundred and twenty quickly she looked in the rear view mirror nothing there she was in Ian's silver Lamborghini.

Not having time to think about that she kept going wishing she knew if the others where okay she looked behind her to flames licking the sky her mouth dropped open Ina's house was in flames. Charlie swallowed down guilt and tears as she kept going she looked up out of instinct and her jaw dropped again Ian was flying just above the car when she saw him he smiled and she knew the others where okay and she laughed, he really was crazy.

They stopped a few miles away Charlie pulled up and got out seeing them and two new vampires with them.

"Charlie this is Vlad and Leila his wife, friends of ours"

"Hey" she said taking in Vlad and Leila, Vlad looked like a dark prince, Leila was different she had a scar running down one side of her face and it went all down to the top of her hand

"Are you staring?" Vlad's first words were.

"Yeah if you could see the contrast between you that just so fits you'd stare to can vampires take pictures?" she asks Leila laughed and Vlad had a smirk.

"How'd the house catch on fire?" she asked getting to the point, Ian looked to Vlad and folded his arms.

"Yeah Vladimir, how did the house catch on fire?" Vlad has an easy smile on his face.

"Reflex" he says with a shrug.

"Showing off more like it, shouldn't expect any less from you" Ian says Vlad shrugs.

"Are you popular?" Charlie asks most of the vampires laugh.

"In some circles" he admits shadily Leila rolls her eyes.

"He's Dracula" she tells her Charlie's eyes widen.

"Seriously?"

"Yes don't call me that though" he says looking at Charlie.

"As long as you don't call me Charlotte" she bargains he smiles.

"Deal"

"Okay back to the real problem" Cat says taking over, Charlie looks back to them.

"Yes are you going to let me go now?"

"Not a chance luv" Ian says in a second, Charlie clenches her hand into a fist to stop herself from slapping him into logic.

"Actually you are" a cold voice says behind them Charlie and the others turn, Charlie's heart beat races and sounds too loud she instinctively backs up right into Ian who steps in front of her to protect her from the stranger.

"Draco" she breathes he smiles.

"Charlie, now where have you been hiding?" Charlie swallows as he looked over her friends and laughs sending shivers down her spine, he was here, he'd found her, they were all doomed.

**Ohh they're in trouble now, Review and look for the next chapter coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So now they meet Draco and learn exactly what he can do read on! :)**

**Ian's Theme Song: Whada want from Me - Adam Lambert - you have no idea how long it took me to remember the name of this song :)**

Draco looked over the group all having reacted to his sudden presents and instinctively moved to protect their mates. He smirked that they didn't look more afraid, other than Charlie whose heart he could hear beating fast but she'd always had common sense.

"So you're the sod of a bloke after Charlie right?" Ian says Draco tilts his head slightly to the left.

"Yes…Ian Flannery correct?"

"You've heard of me" Ian remarks.

"I know those whom I think…unstable" Ian laughs Charlie swallows wishing he wouldn't antagonise Draco, he'd kill him in a second.

"Which makes that Crispin Russel or Bones I trust" Bones inclines his head in a barely nod Draco's eyes drift over to Spade.

"And your best friend Baron Charles DeMortimer now Spade, I'm afraid I can't like you because of your name" he says.

"Which one?" Spade asks completely calm.

"Mortimer, I hate the name, the sound it makes, no offence" he adds with a fake smile, Spade shrugged he couldn't care less, Draco keeps going.

"So this is the famous Vlad Tempeh, hmm I have to say that book doesn't give you credit" Vlad doesn't answer he doesn't even blink but Draco barely notices eyes already looking over the rest of the group, resting on Mencheres.

"Ahh Mencheres we haven't met but I've heard of you"

"Afraid I can't say the same to you" Mencheres says holding his mate to him.

"Why I am Draco, pleased to meet you I'm sure" Draco looks back to Bones then his mate.

"Ah the half vampire now full vampire with a twist…Cat right? I met Joanna of Arc once, all noble and such wouldn't even stop herself being burned alive, anyway enough of introductions hand over Charlie and I will consider not killing all of you where you stand, see Charlie I can be merciful" Draco says no one moves.

"Sod off wanker" Ian says first the group hurries to hide their smiles from Draco, Draco doesn't react.

"What have you told them about me Charlie?" he asks instead.

"Nothing!" she says instantly like all vampires he heard the truth.

"Good so when I kill them they will be surprised when they can't beat me" the group look at each other not understanding.

"Well how about I let you take the first shot?" Draco offers the group look at the boy that looked twenty three brown hair and ice blue eyes he was in a casual suit that wasn't made for fighting but none underestimated him, Leila shrugged and shot a bolt of lightning at him only Charlie was surprised at what she could do but Draco didn't even move, though there was a hole in his suit now.

"Wow that almost tickled" he remarked all were surprised except Charlie who closed her eyes, Vlad summoned fire to his hands and shot them at Draco, he didn't move, the fire didn't burn him a bit, he looked mildly curious at the little flames on his suit but he just patted them out.

"Before you try anything else I better tell you, your gifts are of no use on me, I am immune to vampires gifts which is my gift, it is also solely mine so Cat there if having drank my blood wouldn't take my gift with it" Cat's eyes narrow itching to get her knives.

"You can stop trying to freeze me Mencheres even with your great power it is no use not even your visions will work on me" he says, Charlie was shaking slightly Denise takes her hand and squeezes gently for her seeing Charlie was absolutely terrified, as did Ian who's temper rose seeing the girl who would stand up to him in a millisecond with no thought of consequences was reduced to a scared rabbit to this man, he knew this man had done something to her and was planning something with Charlie, whatever it was Ian was just going have to ruin his day.

"What about my gift?" Ian asks Draco's brow furrows slightly.

"You don't have a gift, I would know" he says Ian smiles in that annoyingly arrogant smile of his and Charlie feels a little better somehow.

"Oh yes I do" Ian said stepping closer to Draco as he spoke.

"My gift will even work on you"

"Impossible" Draco says but for the first time he doesn't sound so sure.

"My gift" Ian continues now just in front of Draco.

"Is pissing people off" he says it with a smile, suddenly striking Draco hard, Draco goes flying backwards.

**Oh I love Ian! :) Please Review and next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to Ian kicking Draco butt! Ha Ha Ha :D**

**Song Charlie to herself about Ian: Listen to Your Heart - D.H.T**

Charlie stopped herself from laughing when Ian landed a perfect punch into Draco's jaw and he went flying backwards, but Ian didn't go on for another hit, he vamp sped right up to her lifting her into his arms, Draco was up and coming back, Cat sent knives flying from her finger tips and Draco had to break off from his charge of Ian, Charlie still in his arms.

"Hold on" he says to her.

"What?" she asked not understanding, he gives her one of his smiles and she has to smile back then he launches them into the air.

Charlie's scream caught in her throat and she dug herself into Ian holding on to him for dear life, not that he would ever drop her but fear paralyses the mind and messes with you.

The others joined them in the air shortly, Charlie was too busy holding on to Ian to listen to what they were saying.

"Where are we going?" Kira asks.

"Our place" Mencheres says, no one argues.

"You good there luv?" Ian asks feeling Charlie was holding on to him with all her strength.

"No, put us down" she says he chuckles.

"We'll not fall" he assures her.

"Let's not test that" she moans into his chest, he chuckles following the others to Mencheres home.

When they do land in Mencheres's yard, Ian lets Charlie down but she lost the ability to walk so she fell, Ian caught her before she could hurt herself.

"Troublesome aren't you poppet" he says she glares half heartily at him getting feeling back and waking away from him, at least it was into the house.

Charlie was so tired she fell on the bed deemed as hers and fell asleep, she'd had too much stress for one day. It was three in the afternoon when she woke and she got up going for the bathroom to freshen up, everyone was still asleep she didn't need to be a vampire to tell, being asleep is being alive yet almost dead in some ways and Charlie could sense that, since she could make the living from the dead, it was complicated even for her, it wasn't like she could make zombies or something crazy like that, she went for the front door and stepped out into the sun.

She made it to the gate about twenty metres from Mencheres front door but she didn't pass she stopped, Draco wouldn't give up if she left again, he'd kill them and keep going, it was too late now for Ian especially, Charlie swallowed that settled it then she couldn't leave, she couldn't let them fend for themselves, they needed each other.

Charlie hadn't had friends since she first found out what she could do and Draco…any way she did now, people who needed her even if they didn't know it, Charlie looked over her shoulder to the house, then back out the gate, she closed her eyes.

She couldn't leave, she wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Ian and her but something was telling her not to go and she begun to wonder if she could anyway, Charlie takes a deep breath and turns around back to the house and it's sleeping occupants, not seeing the shadow on the second floor who's turquoise eyes shimmered mischievously seeing her come back, good he didn't want to have to drag her back again, she might start screaming kidnap.

Ian knew he didn't get into all this out of curiosity, boredom or whatever bollocks he told his friends and tried to tell himself, well it wasn't working anymore he wasn't sure exactly what it was he'd never felt like this angry, scared, happy, intrigued and powerful all at once, he'd blame it on not having a good shag in a while but he knew that wasn't it and whatever it was had taken root and stuck and Ian wasn't sure if he wanted to take it out.

**So both are starting to realise something is changing in them toward each other :) Review Please and Chapter 12 will be coming soon thanks for reading :)**


End file.
